Another School Speech
by XxNightCoreIIxX
Summary: I've been seeing a lot of bullying going on at school. I wrote this to try and get some lesson or whatever you call it across. I only own my characters. Song belongs to Superchick


**Another School Speech**

Dannielle Ann stood up at the podium. She was speaking at Timpanogos High School in Orem Utah. The principal asked her to speak about: bullying. This subject often talked about in schools. Danni sighed and stepped up. A lot of the students quieted themselves and their friends.

"If I could have your attention?" The rest started paying more attention. "Thank you. I'm really glad your principal asked me to speak to you guys today. This is a subject known to many. It's talked about all over and a large problem it is everywhere: bullying."

A few groans were heard in the audience and a few went back to talking. Dannielle looked at the principal and showed him the air horn she had brought. He nodded with a short laugh. She stepped back and put it about a foot away from the microphone. She pressed down. A few shots and screams sounded. "Thank you. Now many seem to think its no big deal. I for one do and would like to ask for some respect." The students and teachers all went silent. "As I was saying...I ought a few friends with me today to speak to you. One of them actually work here at the school. Please give a round of applause to: Lucy Con, Ms. Cassandra Lane, Kamilah Kahmen, and Nevaeh Lambert." One of the teachers stood up from the crowd and the rest of the girls came from back-stage. Ms. Lane was the P.E. Girls teacher. "They are all going to give a short story of something that happened to them. When we all went to school here a long time ago. Please applause when appropriate and show respect."

Kamilah stood up first and took the podium. "Thank you. Wow. It's been a long time since I've seen this place? I am Kamilah Kahmen. I move here from Egypt in the middle of eleventh grade." A few excited whispers went around for a second or two but stopped. "Don't get me wrong kids this school is one of the best. I love it. Although, when I went to school here there were a few not-so-great kids. I was a new student having issues learning English. I had an accent, a very strong one, but its very slight now. I met a girl. We became very good friends. She seemed nice at the time but after time I heard stuff. Some of the other girls that knew her as well came up and approached me. One of them came up and said that she was using me and talking bad about me behind my back. I didn't believe her. I started getting angry. She finally looked at me, sighed, and pulled out he phone and said 'here listen to this, and tell me you don't believe me.' She said to me. I listed and heard my best friend saying stuff like: she has a stupid voice, and annoying to talk to, just horrible things! The next day I went up to her and told her about what I had heard. She immediately started apologizing saying she would never do it again. I haven't talked to her since. Neither had those girls who told me about the whole situation. We still hang out all eight of us. We are all really good friends now. Well there it is. Here is Lucy."

Kamilah Sat down and another girl came up she looked innocent. "My name is Lucy Emily Con. I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia at age fifteen." Some of the students looked a bit worried but stayed quiet. "No one but my mother and my best friend knew at the time. The doctor had suggested a group home. So, I went. Only for a moth. I come back to school and everyone is avoiding me; teachers and students. I'm sitting and eating lunch when two football players come up to me. They call me a freak and asked where I got my LSD. As I walk away I heard kids yelling. 'Schizo, freak, and names I don't even want to repeat. I ran out of the school and sat by the dumpsters avoiding everyone. I had to go to court for truancy after a few weeks. I told them why and they sent a few officers to check up on me every once and a while. The insults stopped but one thing I couldn't get out of my mind is my best friend betrayed me so horribly. So if your a good friend mean it. Be true to not just yourself but, others as well." A few tears streamed down Lucy's cheeks. A few claps sounded.

An albino girl got on stage this time. "My story is very short. Well, my name is Nevaeh Lambert. I was a quiet nerd I school always getting good grades. I was called geek, nerd anti-social, just stuff that you normally hear. I wanted it to stop but wouldn't stand up for myself. One day I came across some marijuana. I tried and it and came to school a little loopy but happy. Then someone seemed to have noticed. Well the next day the insults changed to drug addict, druggie, stupid stoner. That of the sorts. My mom got me a counselor. We talked. That's when the tip line for you school came into play. Use it kids don't just stand by. Do something be a hero." She sighed and motioned for Ms. Lane to come up. Well, she popped a CD into the player.

"On that note kids. Hero you can be a hero just by reporting stuff like this it's simple. Don't let other kids get bullied. Here is a song. It's called hero by superchick. I'm going to call on one of you after to summarize it." She hit play then sat down.

no one sits with him,he doesn't fit in but we feel like we do when we make fun of him cause you want to belong,do you go along?cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong it's not like you hate him or want him to die but maybe he goes home and thinks suicide or he comes back to school with a gun at his side and a kindness from you might have saved his life heroes are made when you make a choice you could be a hero

- heroes do what's right you could be a hero - you might save a life you could be a hero - you could join the fight for what's right, for what's right, for what's right

no one talks to her, she feels so alone she's in too much pain to survive on her own the hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife she writes on her arm wants to give up her life each day she goes on is a day that she's brave fighting the lie that giving up is the way each moment of courage her own life she saves when she throws the pills out a hero is made heroes are made when you make a choice

you could be a hero - heroes do what's right you could be a hero - you might save a life you could be a hero - you could join the fight for what's right, for what's right, for what's right

no one talks to her, she feels so alone she's in too much pain to survive on her own the hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife she writes on her arm wants to give up her life each day she goes on is a day that she's brave fighting the lie that giving up is the way each moment of courage her own life she saves when she throws the pills out a hero is made heroes are made when you make a choice

you could be a hero - heroes do what's right you could be a hero - you might save a life you could be a hero - you could join the fight for what's right, for what's right, for what's right

no one talks to him about how he lives he thinks that the choices he makes are just his doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves and others will follow the choices he's made he lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide his brother who wants to be him is just nine he can do what he wants because it's his right the choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life

you could be a hero - heroes do what's right you could be a hero - you might save a life you could be a hero - you could join the fight for what's right, for what's right, for what's right

little mikey d was the one in class who every day got totally harassed this went on for years until he decided that ever again would he shed another tear so he walked out the door grabbed a 4.4 out of his father's dresser drawer and said i can't take life no more and like that a life is lost but this ain't even about that all of us just sat back and watched it happen thinking it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't about me this is our problem this is just one of the daily scenarios in which we chose to cause a riot instead of doing the right thing if we make a choice be the voice to those who won't speak up for themselves how many lives would be saved changed, rearranged now it's out job to take a shot now don't keep walking by now why didn't you try cause you don't wanna exist and never be seen so let's wake up change the world our time is now

you could be a hero - (our time is now) heroes do what's right you could be a hero - (our time is now) you might save a life you could be a hero - (our time is now) you could join the fight for what's right, for what's right, for what's right

Everyone was silent for a moment until one girl raised her hand.

"Don't be afraid to speak up for those who won't. To not make fun of people to fit in and be cool. Just to do what is right." Everyone clapped and stood up.

Danni took the podium again. "Thank you kids for listening. You may go back and remember what you learned today."


End file.
